


après tout ce temps c'est toujours vous [johnlock]

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, Español | Spanish, Johnlock - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Wrist Countdown AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Donde todos tienen un reloj que cuenta el tiempo hasta que encuentran a su alma gemela.





	1. Chapter 1

John mira su reloj dos veces al día desde que el tiempo comienza a ser menor de una semana. Lo mira en el café, en la biblioteca, en su estudio y en el trabajo. Ignorar el cronómetro es un trabajo estresante, y él tiene un recuerdo permanente del destino cada vez que mira su brazo izquierdo. Desearía poder cubrirlo con algo a veces, y lo haría si eso no fuera como una ofensa a las personas a su alrededor. Todos le dicen cosas como 'John, no debes avergonzarte de estar cerca del momento' porque hay personas que mueren antes de llegar. Él lo sabe. Pero ellos no tienen idea de cómo se siente. ¿Qué tal si es un chico? ¿Y si la diferencia de edad es tan grande que él tendría que aclararle a la gente lo que eran? ¿Y si es una chica que odia a los pintores? Él sabe que su vida cambiará sin siquiera pedirlo, y la idea de eso le aterra.

"Hoy es el día." Le recuerda Harry, su hermana. Ella ha comenzado a limpiar la casa para la llegada de su alma gemela y le ha dicho a John que debería traerle después del trabajo. Según el reloj, el momento será dos minutos después de las diez. Incluso su jefe le ha dado el día libre. 

Harry ha guardado los pinceles de John en un sólo lugar e incluso colgado un par de sus pinturas, las que cree que le gustarían a cualquiera; Esa de la vez en la que intentó incursionar en el cubismo, sin éxito. Y esa otra, que le vino a la mente después de ver esa película dónde Tom Hiddleston se queda con la chica al final. Él toma su desayuno sin dejar de notar el florero lleno de rosas blancas y el leve olor a jengibre con vainilla que proviene de algún lugar en la sala. 

Sale de su casa, pensando en el reloj. Oyendo el constante murmullo de la gente cuando él se detiene de uno de los tubos en los andenes del metro, y todos pueden ver que los pocos minutos que a John le restan se esparcen como la niebla. Él recibe un par de felicitaciones en el camino. Siendo sinceros, se sienten como una sentencia de muerte.

"¡John! ¡Aquí estás!" Greg lo recibe en la entrada de la cafetería, con un fuerte abrazo y una sonrisa radiante. Hoy todo brilla, menos el futuro de John; él está conteniendo las ganas de vomitar ahí mismo. Tal vez son los nervios. "¿Estás listo? Hoy vas a estar en la caja registradora."

Él asiente mientras toma uno de los mandiles verdes colgados en el perchero del otro lado de la barra. Ya hay un par de personas formadas en la fila, mirando hacia el menú del pizarrón negro escrito con gis en la parte de arriba. John se toma un momento para respirar profundo, y mira una vez más el reloj antes de comenzar a atender a la gente. 

Y bien, si es que hay pocas personas que saben esto, y muchas otras que piensan que se trata de un mito porque nunca lo han oído; pero es que el reloj hace una especie de alarma por un par de minutos, sólo para asegurarse de que no te perderás el momento. El sonido varía conforme a la persona, y John no está consciente de eso, mientras sirve cafés y camina de un lado a otro. 

La siguiente persona de la fila es un joven elegante. Con un traje costoso y una camisa purpúrea que se pega a su cuerpo. Tiene el cabello rizado y oscuro y los ojos grises. John lo mira y eso no le dice nada. El hombre habla con una mano recargada sobre la barra. "Dame un americano con un poco de azúcar y una de esas tapas de crema que tienes por ahí."

Y es, cuando John asiente, que su sonido comienza. Se escucha cómo una mala canción romántica de los ochenta, y eso no podría ser más vergonzoso si lo intentara. Un simple sonido de despertador hubiera estado bien. Todos dentro de la cafetería voltean hacia ellos, y John esconde su muñeca izquierda detrás de su espalda para amortiguar el sonido, sintiéndose expuesto. 

El hombre mira hacia los lados, buscando bocinas o algún aparato que reproduzca música. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

John se mantiene estático, con un vaso desechable en la mano derecha. Él da una mirada a su reloj. Ya no hay cuenta regresiva.

"Me llamo John" le dice, y deja que Greg se encargue de la caja registradora mientras se quita el delantal. Le sonríe, queriendo causar una buena impresión.

El hombre comienza a entender lo que está pasando, y pasa una de sus manos por su frente mientras susurra cosas que John no alcanza a escuchar del todo.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunta, y se da cuenta de un detalle. "¿Por qué tu reloj no sonó?"

"Porque yo no tengo uno."


	2. Chapter 2

John recarga una de sus manos sobre la barra y ríe un poco. Mira al hombre mientras se levanta la manga izquierda de la camisa y le enseña el brazo. El rostro de John adopta un tono sombrío, alejándose de todo el entretenimiento. Una cicatriz a la altura de la muñeca es lo único que hace aparición. "Oh, Dios. No estás mintiendo."

Él rueda los ojos. "Fantástico. ¿Dios? ¿También crees en las sirenas?"

John mira al extraño una vez más, intentando no reírse al contestar. "Seguro, ¿por qué no?"

El hombre se da cuenta de inmediato de que él está bromeando. Se acomoda de nuevo la camisa y le tiende la mano. "Sherlock Holmes."

"John" le señala su placa dorada con su nombre grabado debajo de la frase 'Hoy te atiende...' "John Watson."

"Bueno" dice "John, John Watson. ¿Sales mucho en tu tiempo libre?"

"Sólo John. Y no, no realmente." John se recarga sobre la barra y agradece mentalmente a la persona que haya tenido que elegir su destino. En realidad parece el comienzo de algo muy bueno. "Pero sucede que tengo algo de tiempo hoy y no sé qué hacer con él. Me vendría bien un poco de ayuda."

Sherlock sonríe ante el gesto y mira una vez más el cronómetro en ceros de John. "Puedo intentar hacer algo con eso."

Él le da la oportunidad. No es que alguien más se la haya dado por él antes, él tiene un reloj como recuerdo. Sherlock lo guía hacia el final de la calle soleada y brillante dónde su auto se encuentra estacionado. John no puede creer lo que está viendo. "¿Eso es un Cadillac?"

Su alma gemela sonríe orgulloso. "Claro que si. Un DeVille de los sesenta."

Le abre la puerta con cuidado. John entra teniendo cuidado en preservar el estado del auto clásico, y sin tocar nada dentro en realidad. Admira todo a su alrededor. No hay ningún accesorio ajeno al carro colgando sobre el retrovisor brillante ni esas estampas que los chicos universitarios tienen a montones. Se siente como una revelación. "Tienes buen gusto."

Sherlock coloca la llave para encenderlo "Sólo es un carro", dice, pero ni él se lo cree. Hace unos momentos, hubiera sentido lo mismo por John y decir: es sólo un empleado lindo, pero estos últimos días las cosas tienen mayor importancia. Él jala la palanca a la primera velocidad sabiendo a dónde quiere ir, aún con una imagen de ellos pasando el rato en la playa. Es algo aburrido, y Sherlock juró por años que nunca haría ese tipo de cosas por alguien, pero de alguna manera no puede evitarlo. 

Maneja todo el camino por Sunset Boulevard, ni siquiera recordando la razón por la que se quitó el marcador en primer lugar. Su mente está llena de la brisa marina que se alcanza a sentir en los últimos minutos de su viaje, y su piel siendo acariciada por los rayos de la luz del mediodía. John, por su parte, contempla todo con serenidad. Las palmeras que trazan un camino hacia el Océano Pacífico y los anuncios de The Sunset Strip que nunca le gustaron. Escuchando jazz por la radio y golpeando con los dedos al lado de su ventana. 

Sherlock deja el auto en la última calle antes de llegar a la playa. Se quita los zapatos y le sugiere que John haga lo mismo. No es buena idea. Ellos tienen que correr por el asfalto infernal de la avenida antes de poder llegar a sumergir sus pies un poco sobre la orilla del mar para sentir un poco de alivio. "Creo que es un buen momento para decirte que estoy un poco consternado."

"¿Por qué?" dice, remangando sus pantalones para no mojarlos.

"Eres muy joven para tener un Cadillac. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinticinco?"

Si eso es un insulto, a Sherlock no parece afectarle. Se ríe un poco mientras desliza sus pies sobre la arena. "¿Cúantos tienes tú? ¿Dieciocho? Es tiempo de que dejes tu trabajo de verano."

"Soy artista. Todos mis trabajos son 'de verano'."

John nunca había dicho que era un artista. Sólo pintaba cosas y sufría cada vez que algún trabajo suyo se vendía para decorar un restaurante. Nadie prestaba atención a las paredes de esos lugares. Sin embargo, él ahora puede decirlo. John camina a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, observando la tranquilidad de la tarde y buscando con la mirada un carrito de helados.

"Sigo sin saber cuántos años tienes."

"O la razón de mi Cadillac."

"Eso también."

Sherlock corre hacia el agua como si no supiera que va a terminar mojado, pero se detiene cuando el mar le llega a las pantorrillas. Trata de atraer a John, y funciona. Le hace creer al principio que él no va a empujarle hasta que lo hace. De un movimiento, lo tira y John termina tan empapado que ya no le importa, así que toma a Sherlock por la cintura para hacer lo mismo con él. "Cuéntame."

Sherlock hace a un lado uno de sus rizos que se le han pegado a la frente. "Algún día tendrás que enterarte. Pero no será hoy. Es material para la tercera cita."

"Oh, ¿estamos en una? ¿Ahora mismo?" Porque no tiene sentido, John piensa que han pasado años desde que dejó de salir con chicas y se resignó al destino manifiesto del cronómetro de la mano izquierda. Se ríe de todas maneras.

"¿Esperabas rechazarme después de sonar en medio de la cafetería? No creo que estés en posición para hacerlo." él agita sus brazos debajo del agua, comenzando a nadar en su lugar.

John le responde lanzándole agua. "¿Y tú si?"

"No lo haría aunque pudiera."


	3. Chapter 3

John cree que sólo se trata de una feliz coincidencia cuando se da cuenta de que Sherlock acaba de mudarse justo al piso de arriba. Parece que, de todas maneras, el destino no era un nudo sino una bola de estambre.

"¡Mira!" dice, pero sabe que es algo tonto que quiera mostrarle la fortuna dentro de una puerta bajo las escaleras que a su alma gemela no le dice nada. Así que trata de explicarse. "Yo vivo justo abajo."

Sherlock no parece sorprenderse, pero John no lo culpa. Siendo sinceros, esa puerta no es muy atractiva.

"Se siente como algo que tenía que pasar."

Él le explica a John, cómo él no tenía intención de pasar el día entero en la playa porque se le había ocurrido que sería buena idea sentarse a escribir en la mesa de algún lugar. "Tengo una especie de diario en el carro. Sólo quería probar el ambiente antes de bajar con todo y comprometerme de alguna manera. No creo que haya funcionado."

Sherlock se ríe como una luna llena en verano mientras abre la puerta sin descuidar la mano con la que sostiene a John.

"¿Eres escritor?"

"No" gira el cerrojo y después jala la superficie de la perilla. "Yo sólo trabajo para el periódico. No es nada glamuroso, sólo la nota roja."

Y John piensa que es gracioso, porque el rojo es un color y él pinta cosas. Destino, fortuna, fatalidad.

"¿Vives solo?" le pregunta, mirando alrededor y queriendo no olvidar nada de la experiencia. Tiene un interrogatorio al llegar a casa.

Sherlock suspira. "No, con mi hermano. Mycroft casi nunca va a estar por aqui, de todas maneras. Él viaja mucho."

Así, Sherlock omite decir algunas cosas. Pero abre una botella de vino que descansa en la barra que separa la cocina de la pequeña sala. John se sienta en el lugar que le parece más cómodo; sintiéndose como si, de pronto, la vida no fuera un mal chiste. Él mira al chico que conoció esa mañana, apreciando sus manos precisas que derraman vino sobre un par de copas sin miedo a tirar algo sobre el mueble, y piensa que los ceros que aparecen en su muñeca izquierda podrían ser el número más valioso dentro de cualquier escala numérica. Toma la copa que su ración de destino le ofrece y la mueve un poco antes de beber.

"Cuéntame de ti." dice, dejando todo a un lado y recargando el brazo sobre el punto más alto del respaldo del sofá. Debería estar prohibido ser tan encantador.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

Entre las cosas que él podría responder, elige la más obvia. "Todo."

John sonríe. "No puedo contarte mi vida entera en una noche."

"Mejor para mí. Tarda veinte años, y otros veinte más si crees que has olvidado algo."

"¿De dónde sacas todo eso?" Él cubre su cara con las manos, y, aunque el gesto es algo digno de ver, Sherlock prefiere entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y hacer que él lo mire a los ojos de alguna forma.

"Me pagan por escribir sucesos horribles de forma interesante. Creo que incluso tú sabes de dónde viene."

"Entonces deberías escribir sobre mi vida."

Sherlock no lo cree así. Así que se lo hace saber. "Estoy seguro de que, si en algún momento fue horrible, ya no lo será más."

"De nuevo con eso. No puedes tratar a alguien así y no esperar que quiera seguir hablando contigo." John suena severo, pero sigue sonriendo de alguna forma.

"¿Es un problema?"

"No. Es muy lindo, pero me gustaría llevar lento todo esto. ¿Qué tal si no funciona?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Yo bien podría no ser suficiente para ti, y tú ni siquiera querías algo como esto. Dentro de un tiempo podrías irte y, yo que sé, ¿olvidar que tienes un alma gemela?"

Si, tal vez John tiene sus dudas. Tal vez ese chico le gusta mucho y es divertido y tiene vinos caros en casa mientras que él gasta todo en pinturas de aceite, pero ese no es el punto. John lo entiende. En serio. Sabe en qué estaba pensando Sherlock cuando se quitó el reloj. Él tampoco pasaría la oportunidad de atar su destino a algún desconocido si tuviera la oportunidad de decidir. Y algún día, él podría decidir que tuvo suficiente y dejar atrás al trabajador de la cafetería que tal vez podría no volver a encontrar a nadie más. Incluso bromearía al respecto, y John se pasaría la vida intentando comenzar de nuevo.

Sherlock junta las puntas de las yemas de sus dedos, y piensa al respecto antes de responderle. "Tiene que funcionar."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque, John, me he pasado la tarde corriendo en la arena y comiendo helado mientras ansiaba en pedirle a la encargada de la sección de compromisos una sección para nosotros, porque no puedo hacer que mi cara deje de sonreír desde hace horas y porque, mientras abría la puerta yo deseaba hacer que todo aquí dentro te gustara y si eso no es amor, entonces no sé lo que es, o cómo se siente."


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente, John tiene su primera cita con él.

Él se alegra de estar en casa después de haber estado parado durante horas, y se quita su uniforme con olor a café mientras se prepara una ducha. Él respira hondo, queriendo capturar la esencia de rosas que se ha mezclado con el agua, y pasa un buen rato ahí dentro. Esa mañana, el mundo parecía haber sido saturado de colores y alegría. Él llegó temprano al trabajo y respondió todas las preguntas de Greg. Si, Sherlock parecía el hombre ideal; y no, todavía no se acostaba con él y ¿por qué? Bueno, porque no se le antojaba hacerlo ese mismo día, Greg. Hablaron de Sherlock, y de lo mucho que a John le había preocupado que fuera un chico pero ahora eso no importaba en realidad. Sherlock era tan atractivo; y tan inteligente, y tan poético que parecía haber salido de una de esas novelas de Shakespeare.

Greg se alegraba por él, y así se lo dijo aún cuando no había escuchado la historia de la pequeña playa.

Y eso es en lo que piensa, mientras descansa con su cuerpo dentro de la tina.

John mete su brazo izquierdo debajo del agua, y roza su cronómetro con el pulgar. Los ceros siguen ahí, y siendo sinceros, John habría preferido que se desvanecieran. Como si ya no importara seguir llevando la cuenta. Se distrae un rato y trata de adivinar si Sherlock lo llevará a la playa de nuevo. Parecía algo nervioso cuando él fue a su casa en la mañana, y salió de inmediato para llevarlo al trabajo y después ir al suyo. Tal vez se trataba de algo más.

John intenta no emocionarse demasiado y mantener las expectativas bajas. Después de vestirse, espera en el sofá. Harry está sentada en el otro extremo, y le sonríe mientras John trata de concentrarse en lo que sea que esté pasando en la televisión ahora mismo.

"¿Qué?" pregunta cuando lo nota.

"Estás nervioso." Harry sube los pies y le da un pequeño golpe en la pierna.

"No lo estoy."

"¡Oh! ¿Crees que te vaya a pedir matrimonio?"

"De acuerdo, ahora estoy nervioso."

Ella baja el volumen apoyándose con el control de la televisión. "No tienes por que. Ustedes son almas gemelas y todo eso."

John trata de no hacerse de un nudo en la garganta porque el reloj de Harry todavía marca unos diez años más.

Ella sigue hablando. "Y tal vez así es como lo haría yo. Conocerle un día, casarme al otro y tratar de no morir en un largo tiempo. Incluso podría dejar mi trabajo."

"Aquí nadie va a dejar su trabajo" John interrumpe, frotando las manos sobre sus muslos. "Sólo saldremos a algún lado y nos conoceremos mejor."

"Sabes que no tienen que hacerlo."

Alguien golpea a la puerta, y John sale a atender como si la vida le fuera en ello. Respira. Respira un poco más y luego gira la perilla. Es Greg.

"¿John?"

Él revisa el pedazo de papel que trae en la mano, y luego mira hacia dentro esperando encontrar a alguien. John se hace a un lado, y cuando Greg está a punto de volver por donde vino, John le pregunta: "¿Qué departamento andas buscando?"

"El 408, se supone que tengo a alguien esperándome."

Y John se confunde, porque ese es el departamento de Sherlock.

"¿Quién te espera?" Intenta sonar casual. Greg suspira y muerde su labio mientras se debate en contestar.

"Se llama Mycroft. Lo conocí ayer por internet."

Aliviado, John toma su abrigo y cierra la puerta detrás de él para conducirlo al departamento de arriba. Sube la mitad de las escaleras y le señala a Greg el camino. "Ahí es."

"Gracias" su amigo avanza unos pasos y luego se detiene "¿No vienes?"

Él puede hacer eso. "Si, claro."

John sube detrás de él y espera a que Greg llamé a la puerta, pero no hace falta.

"¡Sherlock!" John suena como si hubiera sido atrapado esperando a Santa Claus.

"¿Ese es Sherlock?" John asiente mientras su alma gemela se coloca a su lado y deja pasar a Greg. Greg, por su parte, aprovecha que Sherlock está de espaldas a él y hace un gesto de aprobación a John antes de entrar al departamento de Mycroft.

"¿Y quién es él?" Sherlock se coloca el abrigo y tiende su mano para que John la tome.

"Mi jefe."

Asiente, y deja de esperar porque John también está poniéndose el abrigo. Los dos bajan de las escaleras mientras hablan sobre lo que han hecho en el día, y claro que John no le cuenta todo sobre la plática con Greg, pero si le cuenta la mayoría.

Se suben al Cadillac de Sherlock y de nuevo ponen la estación de jazz, tal vez es porque no quieren oír voces que no sean las de ambos, y entonces hablan de nada en particular. Impresiones de la nueva pintura de su apartado de correos, y también sobre el hecho de que John sólo toma té desde que consiguió ese trabajo hace dos años.

"¿Sabías que en Francia lo venden al doble? Es como su manera de joder a los ingleses."

"No sólo ellos toman té."

"Tal vez es por eso que los franceses suelen caerle mal a la gente."

"Nunca he conocido a un francés."

"Es una pena."

John puede ver desde su lado de la ventana las luces del letrero del cine. Sonríe, porque desde hace mucho que no va a ver una película con alguien que no sea Harry. En serio espera que Sherlock sea del tipo de persona al que le gusta sentarse en el fondo a lanzar palomitas.

Sherlock se estaciona no muy lejos, y los dos caminan de la mano por todo él exterior que muestra carteles de las películas disponibles. Él está tan feliz que podría soportar incluso una de esas películas románticas. Pero no lo hacen, Sherlock elige 'esa que tiene a la chica levitando, por favor'.


	5. Chapter 5

John entra a la sala justo detrás de Sherlock, que carga una caja de palomitas de caramelo como si estuviera dándole un abrazo. Las luces siguen prendidas y hay poca gente dispersa en los asientos, todos platicando mientras esperan el inicio.

"¿Te sientes bien? Te ves un poco pálido."

John piensa que eso es una pregunta inútil, está a punto de ser asustado hasta la muerte. "Esas películas... Creo que preferiría esperar en el auto."

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy bueno para las citas?"

"No."

"Que bueno, porque estarían mintiendo."

John no sabe que decir, en realidad. Sherlock se siente un poco culpable. "Vamos, no será tan malo. Puedo besarte en las partes feas para que te distraigas un rato."

Él sucumbe ante la idea de no ver realmente la película. Toma asiento mientras Sherlock revisa algo en su celular. "¿Te gustaría pasar un rato en mi casa después de esto?"

Se come un par de palomitas mientras asiente.

"Bien."

Guarda el celular, y se sienta al lado de John como si se tratara de un día normal. Para John no lo es. Él está teniendo la primera cita con el amor de su vida y siente que podría gritarlo y al mismo tiempo esconderse detrás del proyecto de la película. Mira el cabello de Sherlock, y sus ojos que parecen diseñados para reflejar cosas que sólo son bellas de esa manera. Él tiene mucha suerte.

"¿En qué piensas?"

"En caballos."

Sherlock hace un gesto y John coloca la caja de palomitas en medio de los dos. Las luces se apagan, y no hay de inmediato ninguna chica levitando alrededor así que es un buen comienzo. John comienza a bajar la guardia y Sherlock se alegra de que así sea, ha tenido problemas intentando que John comience a salir de su zona de confort. Él cree en su potencial, y en que John puede ser un gran artista incluso entre los grandes artistas; pero sólo son sus deseos de hacerlo feliz. Él no tiene reloj pero puede apostar a que John es lo que él estuvo buscando sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Puede escribir canciones sobre lo lindo que es ese chico de cabello dorado y expresiones suaves. Puede escribir poemas, e incluso un libro. Puede darle al mundo una lista de todo lo que quiere conocer de John, y de todo lo que quiere hacer a su lado.

Es un perdedor por comprometerse tan rápido, pero ese es el efecto que John ha causado.

Es casi al final de la película, después de que Sherlock ha logrado besarlo un par de veces y John ha reído bajito; cuando Sherlock quiere tomarlo de la mano y John extiende la muñeca y él en serio debe estar mal porque puede jurar que su reloj se ha reiniciado, indicando que faltan tres horas para conocer al amor de su vida.

No sabe si decirlo en voz alta, y darse cuenta de que lo que está viendo es real y no sólo un mal sueño porque él ha terminado por dormirse a la mitad de la película, pero no lo ha hecho y eso se torna en la verdad absoluta cuando John se extraña al no sentir su mano, y voltea sólo para darse cuenta de que en poco tiempo conocerá a su alma gemela.

"Sherlock."

Él parpadea.

"Sherlock."

Voltea a verlo. La escena de la película se refleja en sus ojos azules.

"Tómame de la mano."

Él lo hace, y espera a que las luces se enciendan de regreso.

"Quedan dos horas." John enuncia, levantando la caja vacía de palomitas y saliendo detrás de Sherlock hacia el estacionamiento del cine. Él ni siquiera puede articular algo coherente. La razón se ha ido corriendo desde hace un rato.

"Podemos pasar juntos el tiempo restante, si tú quieres."

John quiere golpearlo. "No seas imbécil. No te estoy dando un tiempo límite, te estoy diciendo que tenemos un par de horas para tratar de evitar que yo conozca al amor de mi vida."

"¿Por qué harías eso?"

"Mi reloj" señala su muñeca izquierda y la coloca en el campo de visión de Sherlock "Esta cosa te eligió a ti la primera vez. Bien. Estoy contento con el resultado. No quiero otro, gracias."

"¿Y si la segunda persona es mejor?"

"No lo será."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Deja de cuestionarme, ¿quieres? Estoy tratando de quedarme contigo."

Sherlock juega con las llaves de su Cadillac en la bolsa de su pantalón. "¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?"

"Bien" John lo toma de la mano y camina entre los carros hasta encontrar el auto de Sherlock. Se recarga en la parte de enfrente y hace que Sherlock haga lo mismo. Se cruza de brazos. "Vamos a esperarlo. Vamos a esperarlo aquí."

"Preferiría no estar presente. Puedes ir a buscarme mañana y contarme cómo fue todo."

"¡No!" John casi ruega. "Sólo lo hago por ti. No puedes irte."

Así que ellos esperan, escuchando música desde el radio del Cadillac, y fumando un par de cigarros porque es mejor que decir algo al respecto.

"Es en cinco minutos."

John no le responde, él es quién trae el reloj, ya lo sabe.

"Dos minutos."

John apaga el radio después de eso, y espera a que alguien se acerque hacia ellos durante los siguientes instantes.

Nadie lo hace.

"¿Ya es hora?" Sherlock intenta darle un vistazo a su muñeca, y ahí es cuando el reloj de John comienza a sonar una vez más. Ésta ocasión se trata de un solo de piano, y Sherlock voltea alrededor. El estacionamiento está vacío.

"Bueno" John camina hacia la puerta del Cadillac y abre, ocupa el asiento del copiloto. "Parece que eres tú, de nuevo."

Sherlock también sube al coche. A estas horas, Mycroft debería estar de vuelta en casa. "Parece que si."

John le sonríe, y toma su mano algo aliviado. "Vámonos de aquí."


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock conduce de regreso, aún sin hacerse a la idea de que John ha renunciado a su alma gemela para estar con él.

Porque si, Sherlock ni siquiera está seguro de que ambos sean una buena pareja.

Él no tenía planes de comprar un café esa mañana cuando John sonó en horas de trabajo, pero su hermano había sugerido _ese_ lugar que había visto en el centro de la ciudad. Incluso se ofreció a ir con él pero algo surgió y él terminó yendo sólo para poder trabajar un rato _y, ¿por qué siquiera se quitó el reloj en primer lugar?_

Los días pasan, se convierten en semanas y también en meses. Antes de que él pueda detenerse algún momento para pensar que hay algo raro con el asunto de que John debería dejar de sonar pero no lo hace; y Sherlock tampoco investiga a fondo.

Tal vez debió hacerlo.

"Buenos días."

John rueda en la cama un poco, él no quiere ir a trabajar. "No voy a levantarme. No me importa si termino viviendo debajo de un puente o durmiendo en parques. Ya ni siquiera me gusta el café."

Sherlock se recuesta del otro lado, él ya está vestido y desayunado y perfumado. John lo ama, pero no hay manera alguna de que pueda girarse un poco para atraerlo hacia si. Está demasiado cansado para funcionar.

"Sabes que no tienes que trabajar si no quieres hacerlo" le dice, y deja un beso en su frente. "Puedes vivir conmigo."

De alguna forma, eso suena más como un acto de misericordia que una invitación a mudarse. "No creo que sea lo mejor."

John logra sobrevivir a los últimos días de trabajo antes de sus merecidas (y míseras) vacaciones de una semana con el constante factor motivacional de Sherlock; que pasa a recogerlo después del trabajo y escucha, sin bostezar, todo lo que ha hecho en el día. Eso no es más que un constante _Greg dijo esto y yo hice esto y la gente que ve mi reloj me felicita y me pregunta como van las cosas contigo._ De todas formas, se siente como una buena vida. La simplicidad dentro de la belleza misma. Tener a alguien y amarlo. Trabajar con amigos. Escuchar música dentro del auto en el camino a casa. Los postres que su hermana hace todos los martes. Ver felicidad cuando no se supone que la encuentres. Vivir como se supone que deberías. John está muy consciente de eso, y cuando Sherlock le pregunta sobre sus planes para la semana de Navidad al año nuevo, él se da cuenta de lo desconectado que ha estado de las cosas que él hacía antes.

"Uhm-" John hace un gesto, seguido del ligero golpe de las temas de sus dedos contra el tablero del auto; y luego está frotándose la frente. "Yo solía hacer fiestas, no eran lo mejor que podías encontrarte en toda la ciudad, pero de cierta forma si lo eran. Mis amigos y yo no vamos con nuestra familia y todo eso, nos quedamos aquí porque sale más barato que un viaje en avión. _Pero_ -, supongo que me gustaría ir ahora que tu apareciste en la imagen."

Sherlock está en teniendo un conflicto ahora, ellos siempre tienen las conversaciones más profundas dentro de su Cadillac.

"Perdón, Sherlock. No te pregunté cuales eran tus planes. ¿Ibas a salir a algún lado?"

Él niega, y trata de prestar atención a alguna otra cosa. No es su intención hacer que John lo lleve con él a todos lados, pero la fantasía es una cosa muy peligrosa si no sabes como manejarla y él se encuentra queriendo conocer a la familia de John antes de que tenga oportunidad para sugerir el descanso mirando series que se le había ocurrido en primer lugar.

"Bueno" John no sabe si tomarlo como un acuerdo, o como un gran momento que podrías contarle a tus hijos años después para que entendieran mejor por qué terminaste donde terminaste. "Tal vez podríamos viajar a mi casa, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?"

"Si, será divertido."

En definitiva, es la segunda. Hay algo en esa escena; con el ruido de la ciudad haciéndoles eco dentro del auto estacionado en la entrada y John sintiendo que conoce a Sherlock desde hace una eternidad y dos años más. Él no entiende mucho del amor, pero sabe que esto (lo que sea que signifique ese juego de emociones rondándole por el cuerpo, y que le gusta llamar amor) puede ser algo bueno. Algo que, si bien no lo hará mejor, lo hará feliz. Brillante. Justo como un reloj que toca canciones horribles o las luces de un Cadillac rojo inmerso en la oscuridad.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellos deciden viajar en avión.

Y es que, aunque John ama los pequeños copos de nieve que caen mientras él avanza por la carretera, él tiene cosas más importantes en las qué pensar ahora. Cosas como Sherlock. Él no quiere arriesgarse a tener un accidente en la carretera con el Cadillac y tener un final horrendo, él sólo quiere cuidar de ambos, y tal vez tener menos tiempo para pensar en el hecho de que esto está pasando en realidad — _y Sherlock está a punto de conocer al resto de su rara familia; porque ahora Harry conoce demasiado de él, más de lo que John desearía compartir de su pareja alguna vez_ —. "Creo que estás en mi asiento."

Él rueda los ojos y pega su frente al hombro de Sherlock. "Vete de aquí."

"No" Harry muestra su boleto, y le muestra el número del asiento. "En serio estás tomando mi lugar."

John está muy ocupado buscando los labios de Sherlock como para poner atención.

"Lo que sea. No es como si quisiera estar en medio de ustedes."

Harry, usando sus encantos y esperando a que la última persona aborde el avión y las puertas se cierren, logra cambiarse a uno de los lugares de primera clase. Ella se despide lanzándoles un beso antes de irse detrás del aeromozo.

"¿Sabes? Quisiera ser ella."

John podría golpearlo. "Vienes conmigo."

"No lo digo por el chico" Sherlock se acomoda en su asiento y revisa la pequeña bolsa que se encuentra en el asiento frente a él. Saca unos audífonos de ahí y comienza a desenredarlos. "En primera clase te dan dos comidas gratis. Aquí sólo tenemos una."

Pensándolo bien, a John también le gustaría ser ella.

Sherlock escribe un poco y John lee todo lo que él tiene que contar. Le gusta leerlo, le hace creer que conoce esa parte de Sherlock que no le gusta mostrar a todo el mundo.

Cuando el avión aterriza, ellos bajan sintiéndose aún más cansados que antes aunque no se han movido mucho. Harry ya está esperándolos en una de las puertas, junto con un taxista que ella ya ha contratado. El resto del camino se les va en dormir y quejarse por el cielo nublado. Harry los despierta cuando sabe que están a punto de llegar (y John se lo agradece profundamente porque así puede tener tiempo para practicar su cara seria y pretender que todo está bien en el mundo). El camino paralelo a las casas con jardines se le hace diferente, como si estuviera viendo una vieja película y descubierto que había pasado algunas cosas de largo. Tal vez es que no está nevando en Miami. Tal vez es que, por primera vez, siente que huir es sólo algo innecesario.

Sherlock se encuentra frotando su cara para espantar el sueño cuando el taxi se detiene. Él se coloca erguido ante su propio apocalipsis. "¿Ya llegamos?"

John asiente, y sale de una vez para sacar las maletas. Sherlock no puede hacer más que seguirlo. Los tres toman todo el equipaje, que tampoco es mucho, y caminan hacia la puerta mientras tratan de no sentirse incómodos por aquello. Harry suspira; y toca una, dos y tres veces.

"¡Ya llegaron!" Un hombre de camisa ridícula los abraza hasta que se da cuenta de que hay una persona más que de costumbre. "¿Harry?"

"No" John se apresura a decir. "Él viene conmigo."

Un par de parpadeos del señor Watson, y luego John le muestra a su padre el reloj en ceros y todo se convierte en felicidad. Llama a su madre, y también a sus tíos y demás familiares. Hay incluso un par de lágrimas brotando por aquí y allá; Sherlock no puede evitar sentirse como un impostor. ¿Por qué? Él no lo sabe.

"Eres muy guapo."

Sherlock acepta las caricias en las mejillas, pero no acepta que carguen su equipaje. Es demasiado. En su lugar, sigue a la madre de John y a John directo hacia su cuarto. Es un auténtico milagro navideño que pueda caber tanta gente en una casa tan pequeña. Él se da tiempo de admirar todo lo que hay detrás de esa puerta vieja de madera pintada de blanco. Fotos, un pizarrón de caucho, los estantes con libros o incluso la cama. Todo parece haberse atesorado con el mayor esmero posible. Así que, cuando su madre los deja solos, él tiene que preguntar: "¿Hace cuanto tiempo te fuiste de aquí?"

Eso no es algo de lo que John se sienta orgulloso. Él toma la maleta de Sherlock y la deja sobre la cama. "A los dieciocho."

"¿Y qué se supone que querías hacer allá afuera? ¡Estabas del otro lado del país!"

John ha oído muchas veces ese tipo de cosas. Y también ha dejado de querer explicarle a la gente, pero lo hace de todas formas. "Me fui a estudiar arte. No siempre estuve en Los Angeles, me moví de un lado a otro por años. Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta que hay cuadros que hago y desaparecen en un instante, tengo un convenio con una galería de arte. No es mucho, pero por algo se empieza."

"Así que eso es lo que haces." Sherlock se sienta sobre el borde del colchón. "Cuando no tienes que ir a trabajar y te encierras en tu estudio."

"Pues claro. ¿Qué creías que hacía? ¿Lavar la ropa?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock aprende cosas nuevas de John durante todo el viaje. No como, cuál es su color favorito ni todas esas cosas que cambian más rápido que los días de la semana. Él llega a saber sobre su pasado, ve fotos y pregunta sobre las historias detrás de ellas. Se ríe cuando encuentra la vieja ropa punk de John. Mira su viejo arte. _Sobre todo, mira su viejo arte_.

John está vistiéndose en una de las orillas de la cama, cuando Sherlock encuentra la caja con poemas y dibujos que descansa a un lado de la mesita de noche. Él se da cuenta, y sólo dice: "Es pura basura. Como, te amo y tú apenas sabes mi nombre. Desearía tener algo más interesante como recuerdo del bachillerato."

Sherlock cree que algunas de esas cosas tenían verdadero potencial en ese momento. "¿Por qué nunca me dejas ver lo que pintas?"

"Siempre lo ves. La casa está llena de cosas que no se vendieron."

Ellos bajan al caos de Nochebuena que se expande como tinta en el agua. Una muy extraña tinta. No hay nieve cayendo afuera ni gente que tenga en sus techos un reno gigante hecho de luces y metal. Es la primera vez que no hay nadie alrededor pidiéndole por zanahorias para terminar la decoración del muñeco de nieve. Y todos los tíos de John tienen malditas camisas con flores. Sherlock desecha la idea de usar su abrigo y la bufanda.

Aunque a John no le importa. Él camina de un lado a otro, corta las papas y va a comprar vino costoso y uvas y cosas que él no estaría dando en ninguna de sus fiestas. Para Sherlock no es un secreto lo mucho que John extraña su familia, y tal vez es una de las grandes preguntas él por qué sentimos que no los soportamos a veces pero los queremos tanto que duele. Él no tiene mucho de eso, tal vez es por el tamaño de su familia. Tal vez es que Mycroft nunca usaría una camisa con flores.

Él no lo sabe.

Es casi a punto de cenar, cuando todos están platicando en la sala y Sherlock le ayuda a John a llevar toda la comida hacia la gran mesa del comedor; cuando recibe un mensaje.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos?" John lo mira con preocupación y él tiene que explicarse. "No me entiendas mal, es sólo que Mycroft quiere que pasemos año nuevo en casa."

John se emociona, pero Sherlock tiene que recordarle a John que ese departamento que comparte con su hermano no es su verdadero hogar, sino Londres. Con el cielo nublado y sin plantas tropicales ni bronceados que duran. Y John pierde los estribos, porque ha escuchado las _historias_ de Sherlock. Teme tanto ser juzgado con personas que sostienen tazas de té de Yorkshire entre sus manos delgadas y eso se nota en la mirada de cualquiera que no sepa que ese tipo de personas son en realidad inofensivas cuando no has deshonrado a su familia. John va a estar bien. "Vas a estar bien."

John trata de creerle mientras toma un sorbo de su copa de vino.


	9. Chapter 9

Él cree que se trata de suerte cuando sobrevive a la semana sin que su reloj se reinicie enfrente de alguien de su familia, aunque, en promedio esa cosa ha estado reiniciándose en periodos de un par de horas restantes al menos una vez cada dos días. Eso le hace dudar demasiado, John ha estado pensando en hacerle una proposición a Sherlock, pero no cree que él pueda aceptarlo como debería. Él piensa, sobre todo, en una pelea equivalente a esa película de Civil War. Excepto que, en realidad ellos no tienen amigos en común, no pueden pelearse entre ellos.

"¿Estás listo?" Sherlock pregunta. Porque últimamente lo único que hace es preguntar sobre él y su estado mental. A John no le pasa nada, sólo le gusta tronarse los dedos para pasar el rato.

"Si, seguro."

Ellos bajan sus maletas y esperan en la entrada a que Mycroft, que casi nunca está en casa, baje de una buena vez para ir al aeropuerto y luego conocer a la familia de Sherlock y acabar con su vida de esta manera. Él no es como Harry, en verdad. Ella no ha parado de dar vueltas alrededor de la feliz pareja desde que se conocieron ese día en la cafetería. El hermano de Sherlock... Él es más como un mito.

Hasta que ya no lo es.

Baja con dificultad, llevando una maleta Louis Vuitton entre las manos y un traje cuidado a la perfección. John ni siquiera sabe por qué es que lo lleva, porque él se ha puesto una sudadera de la UCLA y un par de pantalones de mezclilla para estar cómodo. Aunque Sherlock está vestido de la misma manera. Tal vez eso es su versión de camisas floreadas.

"Hola, John."

Él está a punto de saludar a Mycroft cuando su reloj suena, y Mycroft se queda paralizado porque ha escuchado de pronto su canción favorita salir de un brazo como se suponía que debía ser, y cuando está a punto de decir algo; John sonríe sin importancia y toma la mano de Sherlock para hacerle saber que no se va a ir a ningún lado. "Lo siento, es que esto me pasa a veces. Soy un poco defectuoso, supongo."

Mycroft asiente, y casi por un instante puede jurar que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando la canción favorita de John suena desde el brazo de él.

Sherlock no sabe que decir al respecto.


	10. Chapter 10

Después del vuelo más largo de su vida, John se apresura a ser el primero en bajar del avión. Siendo honestos, él preferiría estar de vuelta en Florida para comer con su familia o con el perro o con el vecino. John hace todo el proceso de migración e intenta no levantar la cara a menos de que sea realmente necesario. Sherlock está en la sala de espera, ahí sentado y con las maletas de ambos bajó los pies. Mycroft se ha desaparecido. "Sé que no debí tomar tu maleta, tal vez estuvo mal."

"No, en realidad estuvo muy bien. Creo que tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó esta mañana."

Sherlock asiente.

"Sé que debería pedirte disculpas, no es la manera en la que me imaginé que conocería a tu hermano, pero tienes que entender que yo no tengo poder sobre esta cosa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Y bueno, eso es una sorpresa porque Sherlock ya se había pasado todo el vuelo haciéndose a la idea de que John ya no era su John. Todo eso parecía tener sentido, en realidad; porque Mycroft era la persona que debía estar en la cafetería ese día en primer lugar, y luego toda esa constante regresión del tiempo que siempre terminaba cuando ellos parecían estar a punto de conocerse. Tal vez Sherlock había cometido un error a los dieciséis, cuando decidió quitarse esa cosa porque el reloj se quedó estático por semanas y en lugar de pedir ayuda, terminó por eliminar toda esa cosa de su sistema. Tal vez esa era la ocasión de hacer las cosas bien, de reparar lo que había hecho mal tiempo atrás al negar que había alguien en algún lado esperando por él. "Te entiendo, John, pero no quiero que lo hagas."

John se acomoda sobre el asiento metálico de la sala. "Perfecto, ¿estamos bien, entonces?"

Sherlock traga saliva, y contesta de inmediato. "Claro, siempre y cuando aceptes que ya encontraste a tu otro reloj."

"¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que si!"

Los dos se levantan cuando Mycroft los encuentra de regreso, él trae una dona de chocolate y un par de botellas de agua que les reparte sin decir nada más que sonreír algo incómodo. Sherlock le entrega a su hermano la maleta de John. "Me refería a él."

Mycroft se mantiene estático en su lugar cuando Sherlock da la vuelta para irse de ahí. John lo sigue a lo largo del amplio pasillo hacia el área de comidas. "¡¿Qué?! ¡Sherlock, ven acá! ¡Sherlock Holmes, estoy en la maldita Londres y tú no me puedes dejar aquí solo! ¡Regresa!"

Pero Sherlock no lo hace.

John se siente traicionado, cuando después de perseguir a Sherlock, él desaparece entre la multitud y él tiene que regresar por la maleta con su hermano. Apenas y recuerda la forma correcta de hacerlo, pero no le toma más que un par de minutos encontrarlo, hojeando revistas en la librería del aeropuerto. Camina hacia él, algo incómodo; y cuando Mycroft lo nota, sonríe mientras deja el ejemplar sobre el estante. "¿Dónde está Sherlock?"

John no responde. No puede decirlo en voz alta.

"Oh."

"Exacto."


	11. Chapter 11

Aún después de que John sugiriera quedarse en un hotel —o en el aeropuerto, en realidad—, para no tener que arruinar la celebración de año nuevo de los Holmes, Mycroft termina convenciéndolo, diciéndole que en realidad es una fiesta muy grande como para encontrarse con silencios incómodos sobre su procedencia —y que probablemente no se encuentre ahí, aunque él ha checado y su madre le ha dicho que Sherlock ha llegado a casa hace un par de minutos, avisando que Mycroft venía con algún invitado—. De todas formas, Mycroft piensa que lo mejor por hacer es hablar todo aquello entre los tres; aunque eso requiera gritar en el balcón para que Sherlock decida ponerle atención.

John mira por la ventana del taxi, y Mycroft hojea la revista que ha comprado hace un rato. "¿Cómo es que sabes que Sherlock no estará ahí? Es año nuevo, no querrá molestar a toda la familia, ¿o si?"

"Oh", sonríe y baja la revista. "En realidad no creo que sea tan tonto como para creer que tú no irías a buscarlo a la casa."

"Claro."

En su mente, tiene sentido. Por otro lado, Mycroft se encuentra tratando de calmarse para la llegada desastrosa a la fiesta. Aunque no hay ningún protocolo para enseñarle cómo actuar a lo que pasa después. Cuando llegan a la casa y John trata de no sorprenderse por la cantidad de rosas en el inmenso patio que tiene autos estacionados por doquier, John va de inmediato a cambiarse con un traje, entendiendo por qué es que Mycroft iba vestido así en primer lugar. En cuanto cierra la puerta del baño, después de meterse con la maleta; Mycroft ve pasar a Sherlock del brazo de alguna chica con un cóctel en la mano. Se acerca de inmediato hacia ellos. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

La chica le sonríe mientras agita su cabellera sedosa hacia un lado.

"Les hago las cosas más fáciles. ¿Trajiste a John?" Mycroft no le responde. "Es obvio que trajiste a John."

"¿Puedes dejar de ser tan idiota? No lo traje, pero en serio necesito hablar contigo. ¿Me buscas en cinco minutos? Voy a estar en mi habitación."

Mycroft no se queda a recibir una respuesta, sólo se da la vuelta e intenta que Sherlock no repare mucho en la puerta del baño. John sale de ahí justo a tiempo. Trae un traje sastre azul, que resalta su cabello dorado y contrasta con la camisa blanca. "No tenías que quedarte a esperar, pudiste haber ido a saludar a tu familia. No es como si yo me fuera a ir de todas formas."

Aunque eso es lo que se le ocurrió en el baño, salir corriendo y pedir un taxi al aeropuerto y olvidarse de hombres que lo abandonan.

"Sólo quería enseñarte donde puedes dejar tu maleta."

Así que ellos suben a su habitación. John, arrastrando su maleta, y Mycroft, intentando evitar a Sherlock a toda costa. Ellos caminan por el pasillo de las habitaciones, que tienen pinturas colgadas en las paredes y una escultura, una maldita escultura para que el lugar no se vea tan vacío. John tiene que esquivarla para entrar al cuarto de Mycroft.

"Es un cuarto enorme." John dice, casi sin querer. Es decir, Mycroft duerme con un candelabro en el techo.

"He visto mejores."

Los ojos de John viajan a intervalos, memorizando todo lo que encuentran. Él cree que podría pintar algo como esto, o describir algo como eso o simplemente recordar algo como aquello. Mira a Mycroft, y se pregunta si le importaría que él echara un vistazo. "¿Puedo?"

"Si, claro."

Deja su maleta en los pies de la cama y comienza a conocer todo lo que tiene a su alrededor, tocándolo, viendo las pequeñas figuras de su escritorio. Está demasiado distraído como para notar que Mycroft sigue en la puerta. O incluso los pasos de Sherlock en el pasillo.

Tarda un minuto para darse cuenta de que Sherlock está parado en el marco de la entrada, con uno de sus trajes y su cabello rizado acomodado a la perfección y sus ojos grises mirándole a él. "Lo trajiste."

"Si" Mycroft le da un empujón para apresurarlo y hacerle entrar. Cierra la puerta con llave antes de que alguno de los dos pueda entender lo que está pasando. Les grita desde afuera antes de irse. "Ahora, resuelvan sus problemas."


	12. Chapter 12

Sherlock se rehusa a verlo. Tal vez está cansado de la situación, o tal vez es que John se ha convertido en una persona más porque él ha comprobado en repetidas ocasiones que ellos dos en realidad no van más juntos que una manzana en medio de un patio de juegos vacío.

John quiere sentirse optimista.

"¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que pasa contigo?" dice, recostándose sobre la cama y soltándolo más al aire que para él. O en realidad sólo está hablando consigo y Sherlock ya ha encontrado una forma de escapar por la ventana.

Tampoco es como si quisiera voltear.

Muchas veces, es mejor no saber si te quieren que acostumbrarte a que no te quieran.

John rueda en la cama un par de veces, esperando a que esa voz grave y acentuada diga algo hermoso. Que le diga que lo ama. Que le diga que estaba loco de celos y que era una total mierda insegura que ahora no vale la pena recordar. Pero el hecho es que Sherlock no lo hace, se mantiene recargado sobre la puerta y acepta su destino como aquel al que le regalan calcetines para Navidad. Y tal vez eso es John, un calcetín con bordados de bastones de caramelo. Tal vez, si alguien se decide a lamerlo se llenará de lana.

"En serio me gustaría arreglar lo que sea que está mal entre nosotros."

John quiere sentirse optimista.

Pero el problema es, que muchas veces, no importando si quieres mover montañas enteras o tapar el sol con tus manos o pararte frente a esa persona y decirle lo mucho que tus ojos le recuerdan a esa joya que cuelga del collar de tu madre para hacerle entender lo mucho que entiendes cuando le ves, hace falta que la otra persona lo haga por ti. Porque podrías hacerlo. Podrías tratar de alejar los problemas y darle todo lo que necesite e incluso convertirte en el sujeto que esa persona quiere que seas, pero no será suficiente si la otra persona no siente lo mismo. Cuando uno quiere a alguien, le termina matando el sentir que está desgastándose en algo que no tiene futuro. Y si, tal vez John es un calcetín de lana. Tal vez Sherlock quería un libro o un maldito viaje a París. ¿Y quién es John para hacerle sentir que merece menos? Tal vez John es el maldito calcetín de alguien más. Tal vez alguien sabe que esos calcetines son el último par que existen sobre la Tierra. Y si John fuera racional, se levantaría de la cama y se iría de ahí y no miraría atrás. Pintaría algo. Pintaría muchas cosas y sufriría, pero llegaría a superarlo. Y a entender que el mundo no se acaba porque alguien decide que estar contigo no es suficiente.

Pero John nunca lo ha sido. John... Bueno, él siente que las cosas pasan por algo y que Sherlock es realmente más cautivador que su mejor obra de arte. Y eso le duele tanto, que por un sólido momento cree que comienza a fallarle el corazón.

"Sólo quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento," John cierra los ojos, e intenta concentrarse en lo que en realidad quiere decirle. Quiere que él lo sepa, aunque ya no sirva de nada. "Que no me arrepiento de pensar que eras el indicado esa vez en la cafetería. Que no me arrepiento de dejarme llevar en cada toque, beso, o incluso palabra que tus labios me dirigían en algún otro tiempo donde todo encajaba como dos continuas piezas de rompecabezas. Que no me arrepiento de dejarte conocerme aún más profundo de lo que quise enseñarle a alguien alguna vez. Quiero que sepas que eres el indicado, aunque el tiempo indique lo contrario. Y quiero que sepas que siempre voy a quererte como lo hago ahora. No va a haber fecha importante, canción de amor, o poema fallido que no me recuerde a ti. Quiero que sepas que me estás destruyendo, pero que no me importa si eso es lo que te hace feliz."

Él no está muy seguro de lo que pasó después, hasta que Mycroft le abrazó y lo llevó al aeropuerto un par de horas después de la medianoche. Él no está muy seguro de lo que pasará ahora, pero se asegura de comprar un boleto de avión de regreso y pasa la noche en la sala de espera, abrazando su maleta contra el saco del traje que aún trae puesto. Él duerme todo el viaje de regreso, incluso cuando siente que es hora de despertarse, y sale del avión para encontrarse a Harry esperándole justo en el tercer piso del estacionamiento. Ella lo mira, y extiende sus brazos para intentar juntar todas las piezas con un abrazo. John sabe que ella no puede hacerlo, pero no se lo dice. La abraza, y no llora, porque está harto de pensar en el tiempo que le queda sin tenerlo a su lado. No llora, porque él es mejor que eso.

No llora, porque tiene que ser fuerte para recuperarse, un instante a la vez.


	13. Chapter 13

Es irónico, cómo el tiempo puede desvanecerse cual seda o materlializarse como un marfíl que te cubre la visión, todo al mismo tiempo. Es curioso, que algo que no ha causado una pistola, o un cuchillo, o alguna especie de arma, llegue a doler así de profundo. Es devastador, tener que levantarse sintiéndose de esa manera cada mañana.

A medida que los días corren, John llega a sentir que puede recuperarse. Se siente más fuerte e incluso logra comer un poco. Harry lo espera afuera de la cafetería cuando su turno ha terminado y Greg le deja tener al menos un par de horas extras para mantenerse ocupado. Pero, cuando los días terminan con una melancólica puesta de sol que se siente larga e intensa, y la luz natural se va, aún cuando prometió quedarse ahí para siempre... Ahí es cuando empieza.

Lo que John siente en esos momentos logra aparecerse como pintura en sus dedos, que no desaparece hasta la mañana siguiente. Se cuestiona la existencia de las cosas y crea algunas otras. Se expresa oyendo música desde los audífonos, y pasa las noches enteras sentado sobre un banco de la cocina. De vez en cuando, toma un cuaderno y escribe sus pensamientos, para después quemarlos con los cerillos que descansan sobre la estufa. Otras, él sólo se siente débil y toma su computadora y pasa por las viejas fotografías que todavía tiene de él. Mira sus ojos, cautivándose por el enigmático color que les encierran. Trata de llegar a ese color usando gris y algo de blanco, y luego descubre que necesitan algo de amarillo en algunos bordes. Observa su sonrisa, y se siente ansioso. Lo que sostiene en sus manos de pronto es demasiado pesado, así que termina aventándolo al suelo.

La luz llega de nuevo, y entonces él se da cuenta de que tiene su día de descanso.

De nuevo.

Han pasado seis meses.

John debería descansar, o manejar hasta perderse y no regresar hasta que se haya encontrado de nuevo, pero no lo hace. Tiene miedo de manejar, o de encontrarse y no estar contento con el resultado. Él no puede evitar pensar que, al parecer; nadie que se conozca realmente quiere hacer otra cosa que olvidar lo que realmente es, y construir una persona diferente en base a las apariencias.

John toma su cuaderno de escritos y sale por la puerta sin pensarlo alguna otra vez. Entonces maneja, intentando dar con las vueltas correctas y sabiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

Al pasar los minutos, la brisa marina se materializa en algo que ya no es sólo un recuerdo, y la arena comienza a verse desde lejos. Él le hace un dobladillo a sus pantalones, y toma el cuaderno y un bolígrafo, antes de salir a dar un paseo alrededor. John no viene a escribir, él viene a dibujar. Porque la noche anterior, mientras él pensaba y su mente divagaba entre señales inconclusas, él llegó a tener una especie de sueño dónde ellos se encontraban en esa misma playa, y platicaban por primera vez. Parecía la escena de un libro, de esas en las que sólo te imaginas lo bueno que podría ser lo que ya está plasmado en un trozo de papel, y casi pudo jurar que si regresaba lo vería de nuevo. O, al menos, se sentiría de la misma manera que antes.

Él camina, trazando una línea paralela a las olas del mar. Se quita los zapatos y cruza los puntos. Deja que sus pies se relajen y comienza a buscar el lugar que le gustaría dibujar esa tarde, y así, mientras gira en su lugar y sus ojos se dejan fascinar por el paisaje en tonalidades frías, lo ve de nuevo.

Ese bastardo.

John tiene que parpadear un poco, para darse cuenta de que no se trata de una ilusión, y en realidad Sherlock está ahí leyendo a Hemingway. Espera un poco, y no sabe si acercarse a saludar o lanzarle una roca para mostrarle que está enojado, pero no hace ninguna de las dos. En su lugar, toma sus zapatos que descansan sobre la arena y camina de regreso al auto de Harry.


	14. Chapter 14

De pronto, él siente que comienza a volverse loco. Se muerde las uñas al subir por las escaleras de caracol que conducen a su departamento, porque sin querer, ha estado despierto hasta tarde y ha logrado escuchar la voz de Sherlock después de mucho tiempo. Y después, nota que Harry sabe que él ha regresado a vivir en el piso de arriba pero no ha comentado nada al respecto. Y tampoco lo ha hecho Greg, con sus salidas apresuradas de la cafetería para encontrarse con Mycroft, aún sin comentar nada en las jornadas de trabajo. John comienza a frecuentar la playa en sus pantalones doblados, sólo para esperar algo que no llega incluso después de la puesta de sol; renuncia a dibujar por un tiempo porque sus trazos no hacen más que convertirse en la cara de alguien familiar, y comienza a acercarse a sus viejas amistades. De pronto, él siente que comienza a volverse loco, porque el sólo pensamiento de tenerlo cerca le aprisiona el aire limitado que guarda en los pulmones.

"¿Escucharon lo que acabo de decir?"

John mira a su hermana por encima del hombro, sin una idea de lo que está a punto de pasar. Sentado frente a él, Mike ha estado poniéndole al día sobre su vida, contándole más anécdotas de las que él tendría en su vida entera. Es sólo cuando el otro está de visita, cuando Harry busca estar más lejos del departamento para evitar esas tardes de hombres donde ambos ven películas de acción sin importarles si en otro canal están pasando un desfile de modas.

Harry respira hondo antes de repetir. "Voy a salir de compras con Clara, así que, si quieren hacerse la comida está bien. Pero sólo dejen una nota si comerán fuera. No quiero sorpresas."

Mike sonríe hasta que ella cierra la puerta por fuera. Y John, se queda un momento observando el departamento antes de decidir que sólo quiere descansar un rato antes de pensar en hacer otra cosa junto a su viejo amigo. Así que lo hacen. Mientras John busca algo para distraerse en los canales de televisión, Mike busca algo de restos de la cena y los calienta en la estufa porque se siente como un adulto. Un adulto que corre hacia la sala en cuanto la película regresa de los comerciales y Tom Cruise baja hacia una habitación inundada de sensores, sostenido por una especie de arnés y con una ligera gota de sudor que le resbala por la frente; un momento antes de que un olor fuerte comience a esparcirse por la sala y el humo gris comience a formar una neblina alrededor. John se levanta de inmediato y corre hacia la estufa para apagar el desastre. Mike abre la ventana de la cocina mientras se cubre la mitad del rostro con el antebrazo a la altura del codo.

Ambos salen de inmediato al pasillo, resueltos a esperar que el humo salga de la casa por completo. Después de unos minutos, y cuando ambos piensan que el peligro ha pasado, que se deciden a regresar adentro.

"¿Y dónde están las llaves?"


	15. Chapter 15

Mike es un tonto.

"Hola", dice, cuando la persona del piso de arriba abre la puerta "Mi amigo John y yo nos quedamos fuera. Ahora no importa el motivo, pero nos preguntábamos si podríamos esperar aquí a que regrese su hermana."

Mycroft lo mira, un poco preocupado. "¿Y por qué querrían esperar aquí?"

"Porque es más fácil esperar a Harry dentro de una casa, que en el pasillo. Además, no tenemos dinero."

Mycroft se aparta lo suficiente para dejar entrar al hombre. Aunque John permanece en el corredor. "¿No vas a entrar?"

Él se mantiene sereno, y de reojo, mira por debajo del barandal. "Prefiero quedarme aquí."

"Sherlock no está."

Minutos después, Mike interroga a Mycroft sobre su reloj sentados en algún lugar de la sala. John escucha todo, porque es muy rudo prender la televisión cuando finges que estas dentro de una conversación.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo te queda?"

John hace una mueca. "No está enfermo. ¿No podrías ser más cuidadoso?"

"¿Y tú crees que este es el tipo de cosas que le diría a un enfermo? Sólo es un estúpido reloj."

Mycroft ignora la parte del estúpido reloj, y enseña la manga vacía antes de decir: "En realidad, me temo que es incierto. Me lo quité después de las fiestas de diciembre."

Mike se sorprende, y también lo hace John cuando Mike le enseña que ha hecho la misma cosa con el suyo.

"Todos ustedes deben estar locos. ¿Cómo se supone que vivan así?"

Mike se acomoda la manga, después de la demostración. "No lo sé, John. Tú dímelo, ¿cómo ha estado funcionando para ti?"

Él no contesta, porque en el mismo instante en el que piensa por primera vez que quitarse el reloj podría ser una buena idea, Sherlock abre la puerta, cargando las compras del supermercado. Entonces, un sonido musical —un embarazoso sonido musical—; sale de John. Mike grita de emoción e incluso llora un poco, mirando por primera vez al alma gemela de uno de sus mejores amigos; hasta que cae en la cuenta de que nadie se ha movido realmente. "¿Qué está pasando?"

Sherlock deja las compras sobre la barra que divide la sala de la cocina. "John suena de vez en cuando."

Mike está a punto de decir algo, pero no se atreve.

"Si, que tonto. Soy defectuoso, debería ir a cambiarme en la tienda."

"Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir."

"No, Sherlock. Claro que no. Sólo tratabas de explicarle por qué me dejaste, aún antes de que lo supiera. Es válido."

Sherlock traga saliva, apenas sintiendo las miradas de los otros dos. "Sólo estoy diciendo lo que pasa, ¿de acuerdo? Pero si eso es lo que quieres: ¿por qué no le cuentas a tu amigo que esa fue la manera en la que nos conocimos? Contigo, sonando en la maldita cafetería mientras yo pedía un café."

"¿Estás diciéndome que no te habrías fijado en mi, si no te mostraba que yo era la persona con la que deberías estar?"

"Eso no es más que mierda, John. Sólo mírate, te invitaría a salir incluso si no sonaras."

John sonríe, y se acerca más a Sherlock, hasta que la distancia se reduce a algo insignificante. "¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?"

En el silencio que se produce, se puede oír que la puerta del departamento de abajo está finalmente abierta, y después; las quejas de Harry por la televisión encendida.


	16. Chapter 16

Muy al pesar de John, a Sherlock le toma un par de días aparecer con una disculpa apropiada. Él no aparece con flores, ni con una carta ni con chocolates. Él no parece entender que esas cosas se compran sólo para tener algo con qué empezar la conversación. Incluso una lata de mermelada hubiera hecho el trabajo, pero no le importa. Suena imposible ignorar al hombre que aparece en el pasillo en cuanto él sale a tirar la basura. Y no es porque le falten razones, porque él fácilmente puede escribir el libro de Por qué odio a Sherlock Holmes con la intensidad de mil soles, excepto que, él no lo odia. Seamos honestos, ¿cómo podría? No le haría daño aunque recibiera una fortuna por hacerlo. Sherlock se ha convertido en una parte de él, una parte invisible que se aparece cada vez que le entrega un café a una persona de camisa morada. Que se hace visible cuando visita la playa y camina descalzo y siente que no tiene a dónde ir.

"John, John."

El recién nombrado hace lo posible por no echarse a correr. Él, muy en el fondo, sabe que quiere quedarse. Pero es malditamente aterrador lo que podría pasar si se quedara. ¿Qué tal si sólo viene a burlarse? ¿Qué pasa si sólo viene a pedir algo de cambio para la máquina de la recepción del edificio? Él podría quebrarse y darle todo lo que guarda en la cartera, porque no hace mucha diferencia darle tu dinero a alguien a quién ya le has dado tu corazón entero.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Toma un esfuerzo sobrehumano no ponerse a llorar cuando lo ve tan perfecto como siempre. Ligero, ajeno a las adversidades. Impoluto. Dejando pasar la luminosidad de las emociones por delante cuando John no ha sido más que un cuarto oscuro últimamente. Aún así, apenas y se le quiebra la voz.

Por su parte, Sherlock enmudece. Parece haber visto un fantasma. "John..."

Él quiere preguntarle. Quiere saber si ha estado pasando por lo mismo que él. Eso que hace que el infierno no se vea tan aterrador. Así que lo hace. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Qué hago?"

"Pararte ahí", toma con una mano el barandal, preocupado por caerse si no toma esa precaución. "Mirarme, hablarme como lo haces sin que se te rompa la voz y se te nuble la vista. ¿Tan poco signifiqué para ti?"

"Fueron unos cuantos meses..."

"¡No me importa si fueron dos malditas horas, Sherlock!" suelta, incapaz de volver atrás en cuanto lo hace. "Cuando quieres a alguien no importa el tiempo. Nunca es suficiente. Siempre es pronto para decir adiós."

Sherlock frunce el ceño. Incapaz de quedarse lejos, da un par de pasos cuidadosos hacia John.

"No tienes idea de cuanto te quiero en este momento."

"¿Me quieres?"

"No, Sherlock. Digo que no tienes idea, porque no sabes lo mucho que puedes dañar a una persona haciéndole sentir que hay algo realmente malo en ti. Algo que no puedes cambiar aunque quieras. Y que todo el amor del mundo no basta para dejar pasar ese detalle. Digo que no sabes cuanto te quiero, porque no tienes idea de lo que veo en ti ahora. Tengo una perspectiva diferente cada vez que te apareces en la habitación."

Por el gesto que adopta, no hace falta decir que esa perspectiva se aleja más y más de la adoración que solía sentir por él. Sin embargo, es amor. Es ese tipo de amor que te asusta, que quieres echar de tu casa a patadas. Que se siente tan mal que te encuentras deseando poder quitártelo a arañazos cuando el dolor te llega de repente. Es esa clase de amor que viene y va y sin embargo, sigue ahí, esperando ser rescatado al mínimo indicio. Aunque, Sherlock tampoco muestra intenciones de moverse.

"Si has venido a decir algo, es mejor que lo digas ya."

Aunque Sherlock no pronuncia algún sonido, John de pronto siente que todo se ha puesto sobre la mesa, como las cartas del Tarot. Pero da tanto miedo comenzar a levantarlas.

"Dime algo, o no digas nada, pero no se te ocurra pensar que las cosas seguirán igual después de que lo hagas."

Sherlock asiente, y da la vuelta para subir de vuelta a su departamento. John siente que ha sido golpeado por algo tan fuerte que no puede seguir adelante, y trata de buscar olvidarse de que lo ha dejado de nuevo cuando Sherlock vuelve entre sus pasos s la mitad del camino, y aún en uno de los escalones, se las arregla para encontrar la mirada de John y decirle: "No he podido olvidarme de ti."


	17. Chapter 17

Otra de las cosas que Sherlock no sabe es que el amor es una rueda de la fortuna, y que es realmente afortunado de sentir algo por alguien que conoció por casualidad, y que un jodido reloj puede causar discusiones pero también los mantuvo juntos en primer lugar. Que eso es lo que prometes cuando crees en el siempre, porque sabes que el dolor vale la alegría y los besos en la playa y las películas de terror que ahora te recuerdan las veces que miraste los ojos de alguien que bajaba la guardia y descubriste que el mundo se veía mejor a través de ellos.

"Pensé que el reloj..."

Sherlock niega con la cabeza. "El reloj no significa nada, tú lo haces tener significado. Es que, escucharlo sonar con otra persona es cómo mirar  alguien ganarse la lotería. Y tú tienes los mismos números ganadores. Y en realidad estás tan decidido a ni sentirte mal al respecto que te mientes, y te dices que podrías ganarte la lotería de nuevo. Pero en el fondo sabes que no lo harás. Y es por eso que no he dejado de pensar en ti, y es por eso que sé que no podría dejar de quererte porque lo he intentado. Lo que trato de decir, es que estaré feliz de ser tu alma gemela si tú te decides a ser la mía."

"Es bueno saberlo. Que te decidas a ser mi otra parte."

Y esta vez, es Sherlock quién no sabe que esperar. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque parece que, a pesar de todo este tiempo, siempre has sido tú."


End file.
